oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood and Wine
It was that time again, the Grand Festival held at Dressrosa every few years. Taking place in the very center of the main island, Corrida II, one of the largest colosseums in the world, holding thousands of gladiators at once, and even more audience members, awaiting to witness blood and gore for their entertainment, with the grand prize at the end being the driving point for so many fighters. The Longinus Family sat at the dinner table, a rectangle shape extending to fit all the family members and then some, with Niu sitting at the end of the table, her wife Camellia right next to her on the table, while the rest of the seats were occupied by the other family members. Niu gestured to her servants, who came and filled her glass cup with wine, before stepping back "This is exciting, isn't it." Niu said, catching the attention of her family as they ate "This time around, my dear children, you will be far more involved in this event. You will understand the importance of the Grand Festival of Flowers, and see what the common man will do for a chance at greatness." She said "Preparations should be about done for tomorrow. I expect everyone to be diligent and responsible. Mistakes won't be forgiven easily. Am I clear." "Everything is finished from a financial perspective, my dear." Another woman's voice rose. It was a softer, but powerful voice nonetheless. As she entered the room, a woman with peach hair made her way into the room, wearing naught but a humble white for the occasion, despite talking so frankly to the King. This was the Queen of Dressrosa, Longinus Camellia, a truly brilliant woman whose influence has led even the King to acknowledge the strength of the previous royal family. "However...I am unable to contact Judas at this time. Strange, considering he was put in charge of the operations. While I am not particularly worried about his health, I do hope he has not overworked himself..." She spoke with a degree of concern. She was always worried about her oldest nephew, and the Crown Prince, Longinus Judas, far too much for her own good. The youngest was the first among the children to speak, a smirk growing as she contemplated the tail-end of Niu's statement. "Mistakes won't be forgiven? What, you'll give us another lecture on how we've continued to disappoint you and that this was expected? Surely you've found new material, mother, I would hate to think your creativity is already at an ebb," she responded. "What are we to do anyways? Sit and look pretty while the populace ogles us? That would be a waste of their time and mine." Longinus Avelina was the problem child, prone to misadventures of her own design as she used the sharp mind gifted by her mother to better herself as she saw fit. "Don't worry about Judas, he's a trooper. Knowing him he's likely putting the finishing touches on some unnecessary extravagance. I'm sure if he was overworked he would make his displeasure very clear." she continued, waving away Camellia's concerns. "Avelina, Avelina, Avelina." Niu said to her daughter, placing her glass down on the table "Unless you see endangering your life with a childish scuffle with your siblings as valuable use of your time, rather than being present for the morale of our people, and the reputation of our kingdom, I do not see fit that you judge what is, and is not, a waste of time." She grabbed her utensils to continue dining on her meal, before turning her gaze to her wife "Judas may have shortcomings, but irresponsibility is not one of them. Whatever he is up to, for it to come at the sacrifice of dinner time with his family, must be of utmost importance, or urgency." The King sounded strangely confident in the Crown Prince, despite her unshaken tone. Avelina tsked. "Childish scuffle is such a strong phrase. I prefer the term intensive training. Though I suppose we all have our own opinions on what is and is not a waste of time, no?" she smiled again before continuing to indulge her plate of food. "Perhaps he's consulting on the matter of heirs," Ave added as a response to her mother's pointed statement on irresponsibility. The King was nothing if not versatile with every word she said after all. The second eldest of the siblings sat at Niu's right, Longinus Connor was always on alert and stood in one of the chairs closest to the King. Connor switched his left leg with his right arm, crossing the latter over the former. He donned his usual attire, his scarf covering much more of his face than usual. Without even looking away "Avelina, our King has overlooked a lot of your mistakes in the past, allowing you to grow into whatever you are now. If you're complaining about the possibility of receiving a lecture, it just means you haven't improved." Connor stared straight ahead, he didn't need to shuffle his eyes around anymore to sense anything. At the moment, having restricted himself, he sensed everything happening around the Coliseum. He could also sense the true intentions of everyone who sat at the table...but only one, of course. He tried to keep his cool, not letting his paranoic mind take over. "So, if you would be as respectful as to bottle your feelings for the occasion, I would be grateful. Brother Judas, as our King put it, is a man of responsibility, have more faith in him as you have in yourself." Avelina yawned. "So the lapdog speaks. Incredible, I never thought this day would come, but I suppose miracles never cease," her smile was chester-like as she warmed up. "I do find it incredible that you even have an opinion on this matter...or are you simply regurgitating what someone told you to say? I do wonder if you have the capacity to think for yourself," she pondered thoughtfully. "Bottle up my feelings? I'm perfectly fine dear brother, you're the one seems to be losing your cool. Besides, I have plenty of faith in him, it's you I worry about." With that, she returned to her meal, savoring each bite. Connor sighed, though it couldn't be seen through his scarf. "I'm just saving our King from needless pander. Some things change, but some things don't, like the fact that to this day you're still lectured by our King and our siblings. I look forward to the day you improve, but that day isn't today." This time, Connor looked at her, his face stood seemingly calm. "I decide on my own if I think it's the best for our Kingdom." He went back to staring straight ahead. "I'm thankful you worry about me, I haven't gotten full control of myself yet, and if you truly have faith in him, have my deepest apologies." Connor closed his eyes and nodded as if to bow to her. Avelina sighed. "Lecturing is such a strong word. I prefer thought provoking discussion. Besides, sibling time is far more enjoyable this way. After all, it gives me time to sharpen my oratory skills. I do have much to learn as you are all so fond of reminding me; since fitting into a box was never my cup of tea like it is yours brother." She studied the room, bored of speaking with the equivalent of an echo chamber. Or a wall for that matter. Niu slammed her now empty wine glass on the table, startling the majority who sat at the table and catching their attention. She released the glass, cracks beginning to creep from its bottom to the top, yet it didn't break down or shatter "Imagine, for a moment, ths glass represents the King's lasting patience. 'tis a structurally sound piece, standing upright regardless of the cracks, yet evidently, it has come to reach its limit." With a simple snap of her fingers, the wine glass broke down into a pile of broken glass shards "The ramblings of children has begun to seep through and make cracks. Anymore, and it may fall.". A servant wasted no time in taking away the broken glass shards, carefully swiping them off the table to their hand and wlaking away, as another swooped in to replace it with a new glass, as the third came and poured wine onto it. "Camellia, dear, I recommend you try this new beverage." Niu said, suddenly shifting her attention to Camellia "It came recently from an island known as The Sun. Not a very creative name, but they have an interesting concoction." She said, sipping down this foreign beverage. "Come now, Niu. You have to allow the children to be playful sometimes." Camellia chuckled, before noticing the beverage before her. "Hmmm, if you say so." Camellia took the glass in her hand, and taking a small sip. "Quite delightful. Tropical, but not overbearing on the tongue. The Sun, did you say? Ah...you must mean Al-Shams. I had recently sent Judas there to oversee that our trade was going smoothly. Although I heard it is quite dangerous. Perhaps he was stuck in a sandstorm for longer than anticipated, hence his delay?" "Perhaps he saw a particularly pathetic looking kitten on the side of the road and his bleeding heart decided to bring it back home so it could be nursed back to health?" Longinus Spriggan said with a hint of derision as he cut off a piece of the steak he was eating before dunking it into a red sauce. After he had finished with the piece he continued "Judas has always had a soft spot after all, least it is in his heart and not his brain, unlike some." he finished while making a pointed effort to not look at his siblings. Cedric quietly ate his meal while the feisty princess traded barbs with the King. Her bravery and strength of personality was perhaps the only trait that Niu possessed which he was happy to see reflected in his own children, but he knew better than most that there was no room in her heart for love. Ultimately, Cedric knew that her children were tools to further her own agenda, resources that although valuable were ultimately expendable all the same. Avelina had inherited her mothers strong will and individuality, and there was value in that. It pained him to see how easily the princess' wants was brushed aside, and although he knew it might prove detrimental to his health, he resolved to attempt to find a private tutor for her, to assist her honing her talents and head down the kind of road she might want for herself. Cedric wasn't Avelina's father by blood, but he cared deeply for her all the same, Niu understood litte about the concept of love and so it fell to him as one of her consorts to love her children in her stead. He wanted to assist the young princess in any way he could, and perhaps there was a way. Clearing his throat, the King's brother-in-law turned towards her, his face warm and welcoming, as he flashed her a blinding smile. "I don't see the harm in the young princess training. Times are changing, many young men desire more able-bodied brides, especially those that might challenge them to be better than they already are. Princess Avelina possesses all of your best traits, and surely it would be a shame to waste her talents, I've heard they're quite remarkable." Niu was a tremendously pragmatic woman from what he'd come to learn about her. There might be a chance, even if it was fairly small that she could be persuaded to provide Avelina with some proper tutelage if doing so seemed advantageous to the goals she had in mind for her. "Many nations are built on the back of mighty warriors, my liege. To them, a proper princess might be undesirable, whereas another skilled warrior would be far better suited. It is my humble opinion that the great Kingdom of Dressrosa would be better served by working to enhance our strengths as opposed to focusing on our weaknesses." "She is free to defy my words and train." Niu replied to Cedric, placing down her wine glass, grabbing her fork and stabbing it into her meal, the meat of a colosseum beast. It would be called a hunt had it been chased and killed, rather than a one-on-one battle. Fortunate that they were in no shortage of beasts "However, she needs to take steady steps before she approaches the life-threatening training and activities. She is the youngest child, no toddler, but a child regardless." She calmly explained her, grabbing the knife with her other hand "You do not jump into a pit of lions when you are born weak. You first challenge a weaker foe, find your equal, and surpass whatever barrier was holding you back.". She cut up the meat, taking a bite from it, chewing before gulping it down "Hm. This is an excellent dish. Dear, we should hire that chef to be in charge of the feasts for the tournaments. The desserts can remain with whomever we have at the moment. A fine chef who can make an exquisite meal out of the meat of a feral beast is one who deserves a fitting reward." Niu eyed her family. Despite only having one good eye, the entire table felt her gaze, even the servants who stood idle on the side, awaiting their orders "I'm sure he did not begin by taking the rarest meat and attempting to make something out of it, before he began breaking eggs to make a simple omelette.". There was no change in tone, no beat or anything to indicate her mood or emotions. But the message was clear regardless. Niu can acknowledge the effort and accomplishments of someone, but she won't forget their errors or mistakes, or even her own. It was all the same. Human error. "This does remind me we need to deliver a package of hamburgers for the Revenant." Niu said, breaking the tension, signaling to one of the maids to arrange the delivery for the mysterious entity living beneath Corrida II. Steps could be heard from outside the room. They were coming closer, and the entire family and even the servants at the dinner table could hear them. As they approached the door, a figure had opened it. A man with short, brown hair, a healthy complexion and musculature evident by his body suit. This was the Crown Prince, Longinus Judas, the recent topic of discussion. "I apologize for my tardiness, everyone." The man said, bowing. "I was undergoing a task of considerable importance. As such, I was not able to make it to this dinner on time. However, what I am about to present to you all should, at the very least, justify my tardiness." He stood up once more and outstretched his arm to his right to reveal another figure walking in. "I introduce to you, Benjamin Tabart, otherwise known as the lost sibling of the Longinus." "Called it" said Spriggan in a low undertone as he just stared at the two men who had just shown up to dinner. He had been right about what had taken his elder brother so long. Avelina listened to her stepfather's proposal. Though his intentions were well-meaning it was ultimately her choice on how she would proceed after her initial efforts were dashed. Though the duration of each had led to growth. "I was using him as a yardstick mother, you know how ambition is," she grinned following yet another lecture. However, she was saved from further comment by the timely arrival of her older brother and some man he found. Her eyes raked across both Judas and Tabart, before ignoring them both. "Your heart is as big as always," was her only thought on the matter. Tabart stepped forward, a smile occupying his visage as his white, Alabastan robes swayed with his step. His jewelry sparkled under the light of the chandeliers laid above, a light that he becomes accustomed to during his time with the nobles of Alabasta themselves. He was not uncomfortable in this environment. In fact, he couldn't have been more at home, and Judas seemed to detect that. "I thank you for your patronage King Niu, Queen Camelia, and the Royal Family of Dressrosa. I'm truly grateful for your invitation tonight, and I thank you for temporarily including me in your family. I'm simply delighted that Judas thinks of me like a brother. We've had a grand time together," Tabart addressed. "I, unfortunately, didn't know my father, but from my mother, I heard that he was a great man. So, I beg you all to consider yourselves blessed for having a family as plentiful as this and for having both of your parents in the picture. It's hard to cherish what you have as royals. Afterall, you think you have it all until...well, you don't," Tabart spoke, his smile refusing to waver. Connor flinched once he turned to look at Judas and Tabart, the former's words sinking into his mind as he listened to his new brother's words. "You're...for real..." He got up in a quick yet calm manner, as to not produce any irritating sounds. Connor had a very surprised expression on his face. "Brother Judas, you really found him. How was your trip? Safe I hope." He calmed himself and sat down. "Connor, sit down. It's rude to stand when the family is still eating." Niu said to her son, before directing her attention to Judas and Tabart "Sit down, Judas. There's still plenty of food to go. You as well, Tabart. You may take the seat at the end of the table, so we may see eye to eye without needlessly turning her heads every moment." She said to the two, gesturing them to sit with the family. Tabart bowed graciously. "Thank you, King Niu. The food looks absolutely delicious," he complimented as he took his seat. "So, from what I've heard during my travels with Judas, there is a tournament going on tomorrow. How often do you host such festivities? Is it a yearly occurrence or is it a special occasion that occurs every couple years? I apologize for not knowing more about these land's customs," Tabart admitted, scratching the back of his head as he did so, a common reaction for him whenever he felt apologetic, or nervous. "You must think me to be a terrible guest, King Niu." "Very well." Connor closed his eyes and bowed slightly. "Pardon my disrespect." The words seemed to be directed at the King, but the way he bowed at everyone in the table suggested she wasn't the only one. He sat down and crossed his arms, choosing to stay silent for the time. "Nonsense." Niu said, sitting upright, gently brushing the plate to the side, as she held both hands together, and on the table "Mistakes are inevitable with children." She casually addressed the full-grown man as such, taking a sip from her wine glass "I don't expect perfection from someone I know nothing of, be it family or strangers.". “You truly are a forgiving woman. I thank you then,” Tabart continued. “Though, since Judas has done so much for me, like inviting me to his family’s home, I think it’s only best if I at least offer a few words of my own. I was born on Alabasta. My father died before my birth, as I mentioned before, but my mother raised me to the best of her ability. I spent sometimes with the royals of Alabasta where they taught me a little swordsplay, but eventually I left Alabasta to travel with my circus group, Eminence Extravaganza.” Tabart’s smiled widened. “They’ll actually be here tomorrow. Judas allowed me to invite them to Dressrosa for the tournament, then we’ll be on our way after the tournament and it all subsides.”. "A clown." Niu said "And an entertainment entourage for the tournament. Effective for keeping the crowds from leaving out of sheer boredome." She commented on Tabart's aquaintances. Niu rested her head on the back of her raised hand, while her elbow remained on the table, putting down her wine glass "Tell me, Tabart. Have you heard stories of your father. Exploits. History. Any factoids that would make you wince and question something.". Tabart eyes narrowed. "When I really think about it, yeah, there were a few. My mother always told me, my dad was truly a great a warrior, a man who died fighting to protect the people he loves. So, you know, I always wondered..." a short pause stood between his words. "Why didn't I get any of that spunk, haha!" Tabart joked, chuckling at his own jest. "Judas mentioned something about him on the way here, but that was all. Were you familiar with my father?" Niu paused for a moment, grabbing her fork, lightly stabbing the sharp ends on the table, using her index finger to keep it standing and balanced upright "Your father was a very special kind of man." As she said those words, Niu briefly eyed Cedric, before returning her gaze over to Tabart "No man has ever done what he has. It wasn't exactly a crime, but it wasn't really welcomed either. Men of many kinds have come and go, willingly or otherwise. But, only he ran. He ran and took something from me. Something that took nine excruciating months to bring onto fruition. And that..." She grabbed her fork, pointing it towards Tabart "...was you.". "Do you know what this means." Niu asked him. Tabart eyes widened, and his breath fell silent. "U-Um," Tabart stuttered, shooting up onto his feet into an apologetic bow. "I apologize for my father!" He looked up into Niu's golden eye, an exact reflection of his own: golden, and beautiful, yet deep and endless. "My father should not have done what he did, and I'm sure that if he had any common sense, he would have never dumped a woman as beautiful as you King Niu. However, you have to understand. My mother says that my dad was her true love, and that she was pregnant with me. She told me that he always had another woman, but ultimately, he left her for our family." Tabart stood silent for a few moments. "B-But, here, I'll somehow repay you for how poorly my father handled your breakup. I swear upon it!" That day would be remembered for the surreal event that took place at that moment. What one would call a miracle. But an impossibility would be far more fitting a word. It was the day an image was engraved forever into the minds of everyone in the room. The servants who were merely doing their job to earn a living, and the family who were the residents of the castle. Their mouths gaped in awe at the unnatural sight before them, a crooked, crescent grin rose across the face of the King. Only a an absolutely painful silence engulfing the room. Until it finally broke, first by Niu stabbing the fork through the table, as the loud ting sound of metal hitting the marble floor rang through everyone's ears, almost like a loud bell, and then, by the near-mad laughter of the Red King. The King's head lied down, looking down at the table, her shoulders trembling, arms pressed against the wooden table. As her laugh intensified however, Niu arched back against her chair, her left hand covering her only eye as tears of laughter began to stream down her cheeks. She stopped to take a deep breathe, gasping for but a moment before erupting into another fit of laughter, standing up from her seat, and grabbing onto the edges of the table. "How do you plan on repaying me over a decade's worth of your life to me, my son?!" Niu asked Tabart, bearing her teeth like fangs towards Tabart. For the first time in over three decades, the unhinged, figure known as the Red King seemingly snapped at last. Or was it merely a display of her frustration towards the man who took away her son? The one failure she could never quite shake off, always muttering "what a waste" it was, losing a child of nine painful months, in her quest for her dream. She stopped. This time for good. The silence overtook the room again, and the familiar, expressionless face of the King returned. Niu sat down, her arms on her lap, looking around, noticing the servants have all fallen onto the ground, blank eyed and fuming from the mouth. They will most likely not remember this, and think of it as a dream, a horrible nightmare they're glad to wake up from. Her eye focused back on Tabart. "There is nothing short of the rest of your life for you to give me, Tabart, for your father and I's...breakup, as you put it." Niu said, acting as if the last few minutes that felt like a horrible eternity had never happened "You are my son. I am why you are here. You should be eternally grateful I value the life of my blood. Otherwise, I would have considered you defiled and ill-fitting. But, I am no tyrant, neither as King or as mother.". "It is not your fault." She said "It was your fool of a father's sin. It is only right for you to be just as furious at him, and come back to where you truly belong.". Tabart looked onwards towards Niu. “M-My entire life!?” His eyes fell upon everyone else at the table. “Look, King Niu, no disrespect, but I think you may be mistaking me for someone else. My father was from Alabsta, and so was my mother.” He wiped the sweat from his forehead that dripped from her release of Haoshoku Haki. “T-That Haki is impressive though,” Tabart complimented, “It was this guy on Elbaf who had the same Haki. He was a huge thing! Like, real massive. But yours was way more lethal. I almost passed out, haha!” He looked back towards the servants who had unfortunately been disposed of before they could deliver his foods. At this point, everything Judas had said made sense. He had mentioned his father before, and he had mentioned that they were returning home. For a while, Tabart thought the guy was just overly friendly, but the more he thought about it, the more complicated things seemed to get. Judas had approached him on Al-Shams, and had provided him quarters in the nicest areas of his ship. Regardless, it seemed the family ordeal wasn’t that much of a joke in their eyes. They were crazy, and the only thought he had was that he needed to escape. “It was so lethal that I actually lost my appetite! So,” Tabart said as he started inching out from his seat, “I’m just..haha, you know, gonna be on my way. Thanks for the food!” A hand grabbed onto Tabart's shoulder, forcing him back down on his seat before he could even think of walking away. Looking to his side, he saw Niu, firmly gripping onto him "You haven't eaten." She said, placing down a plate of a well-done steak infront of him "A child should eat, and be strong and healthy." Grabbing onto a nearby, unused fork, she stabbed it into the steak for him, whilst grabbing a knife as well. Her hands seemed to guide his, placing his hand on the fork's handle, while cutting the steak for him "Get used to this delicacy. This is your life now.". Niu released his hands, standing behind Tabart with her arms behind her back, patiently watching over him. Tabart looked up at Niu, forcing a smile that tried to mask his fear. "Oh, yeah...mhm, totally!" He slid a piece of steak in his mouth. It was truly delicious, so delicious that if it had been any under circumstance, he would have ate a ton more. He dropped the fork and knife and look up at Niu. "Oh, it was great! But, I'm not used to eating much. I'm soooo full," he obviously lied. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes, King Niu. I mean, the golden and then the deep black in the middle. My mother always said that I got it from my grandfather since her nor my dad had it!" He smiled. "Oh, speaking of that, I think my grandfather is gonna be here soon, so I should go meet him...." "There many a things I wanted to tell your father." Niu said, her voice cracking down on Tabart, despite being so calm and quiet, stopping him in his tracks "He was a fine warrior. One of the finest I had the fortune of witnessing first-hand. One of the few whose faces I still remember." She walked next to Tabart, her shadow casting over him, looking down on the lost Prince of Dressrosa in his seat "I do not tolerate betrayal. I do not tolerate people going on behind my back, and putting an irreversible dent in my plans.". "You see..." Niu raised her hand, as a gust of wind directed Tabart's face to Niu's direction "I can do many things as King, and as a mere woman. I can change the status quo of an island's society and hierarchy. I can bring about new islands. I can change things to benefit me and me alone. Now, which of these relate to me being a King, and which to me as a simple woman.". Niu leaned her face to Tabart, giving him a good look into her eye "But time is something no King can change. And that is what your father ultimately stole from me." She leaned back, grabbing Tabart's hand in her's "No matter how much I wish for it, I will never get back all that lost time I could have possibly had with you, witnessing you growing up. I have missed your first words, your first steps, your first kill. No words can express the utter waste of potential and talent of that time.". "To make things clear, Tabart." Niu released his hand, placing it on her neck, as loud cracking noises were heard from her adjusting herself "I hold no ill will towards you. But, if your father was still alive, and here before me, I certaintly wouldn't mind having only one day as a tyrant.". “W-we have the same eyes,” Tabart murmured as he stared into Niu’s eye. He pulled his head back, sitting silent for a few moments. The malice in Niu’s voice towards his father, the mystery that always surrounded the tales from his mother, how they always contradicted with something else. The emotions that Niu conveyed were very real, anyone could detect that, and Tabart noticeably recognized them as comparable to the own his seemingly adoptive mother often conveyed to him. Whatever Niu was telling him, she really believed it; it was either true, or Niu was simply that crazy. Though, her eyes are truly what convinced Tabart. He had never seen anyone with the same golden hue, and deep black pupil. His mother always commented on how he had inherited beautiful eyes, but the story always changed to who had them. First it was his aunt, then his uncle, none of which he never seen, and finally, it was his grandfather once those two stories fell through. “I-I see,” Tabart finally spoke, his voice loud enough for all to hear. “I always knew something was a little off, but I never questioned it. That woman sacrificed everything for me, even her life in the end.” He glanced at his siblings around him. “Look, I’m not going to lie, I have no idea how I feel about all of this. I can’t say that I don’t believe it, because the truth is in the fact that I’m right here with you, and that you all know so much about my father.” He looked back towards Niu, his eyes filled with what seemed to be resolve. “So, I’ll believe you for now. Of course, if I could get some more tangible proof, that’d be lovely, but I’m going to place my trust in you, King—I mean…mother.” He turned to face the siblings again. “So then, are all of these children by my father too?” Longinus Julian had mostly been silent during the entire event, only speaking when he had been directly been spoken to, such as when he had been requested to, 'pass the salt'. However when the guest his'' brother'' had asked if they were spawned by the same father as him, he decided to break his silence. "Of course we aren't, Tabart," he began, taking a swig of his drink. "Did you actually think that was even an option? The only full-blooded siblings here are Judas and Antoinetta. We're all half-siblings. Mother dearest was a bit naughty in that regard." As Judas had been seated, he watched as his mother snapped and returned to reality. Despite his externally calm facade, Judas broke out into a sweat. His palms were shaking. Even if his mind wished to shrug it off, his body had felt scared of Niu's presence. To see her in this sort of state...even for him, it was an unbelievable sight. Soon he began thinking. Did he regret bringing Tabart home? No...this was the better of the two options. If Niu had found out Tabart's death from a measly newspaper, the entire world would shake at the consequence of it. At the very least...the Kingdom of Flowers would have to try not to wilt today. "There is no need to show such antagonism towards our newly returned brother, Julian." Judas remarked back to his younger brother, hoping to silence him quickly. "Mother. I would request that Tabart be taken to the chambers we made for him all those years ago. He must be exhausted from his trip. Likewise, we can provide him the tangible proof he needs, so he may accept this situation at his own pace. After being missing for so long, we would not like to lose him again." Judas knew that any further exposure to his Mother would only ingrain fear into Tabart's heart. Sudden fear can only lead to betrayal, he knew this all too well. Avelina snickered. And they said she could have a temper, well they had never met mother dearest. What was so amusing? Niu's reaction to Tabart's proclamation. The laugh of Niu, the following fury, the unconscious servants. She had learned quickly that a labyrinth could all sorts of unexpected surprises. Her mother was no exception. Nevertheless, seeing her newfound brother break into a cold sweat was just a cherry on top. After all, seeing her mother's Haki was a special event that excited the youngest; Avelina considered it a treat really. Yet her excitement could easily be interpreted as hysteria given the beads of sweat that dripped down her face. Or the racing thoughts that occupied her mind. Whatever food remained in front her became unappealing as her stomach tied into knots. It was unforgettable if nothing else as she seethed internally at her own bodily reaction. Ave then watched Tabart's facial expression change several times as he replayed whatever was going on in his mind. This Tabart character really needed to learn a poker face, his expression was like an open book. Not that she had any right to judge at the moment given her tremors. "I never knew you were so devious brother," she commented, casually directed at the one who accompanied him. "And this is why we can't have nice things." she murmured silently, contemplating the unnatural expression she had just witnessed. Tabart looked towards Judas. “Oh, you prepared a room for my return? That’s lovely. I hope it’s only as half as good as the quarters you supplied me with on the ship.” Tabart’s humor was dry, depressing almost. He grabbed a glass of wine from the dining hall table, and immediately swashed the alcohol down his throat. Then, without haste he drank another one. “This is some good wine, you know,” he complimented, looking for the bottle to refill himself. “I think I’ll just have a few more glasses to help…um…register all this. Is that okay?” Connor froze in his chair, sweat ran down his whole body as he tried to recompose himself, looking around at those affected. He couldn't even concentrate to feel their auras, much less his own. "It's okay...mother won't overdo it...right, Brother Judas?" He meant to say it out aloud, but something stopped him.... Connor wasn't sure what. He didn't want to confirm it. "M-Mom...no, our King s-smiled...she..." He needed to focus himself and regain his composure. His eyes were wide but his gasping mouth was shuffled by the scarf around it. "Run...run...Connor...RUN...no, s-stay...she'll get you..." Connor desperately looked around, not turning his head in any angle but only his eyes, his old habits ticking off. He felt sick, the words stuck in his throat: "I need to go the bathroom". Connor got up, but the words never got out. The world turned it's attention to King Niu for at least a moment when she made her presence felt, and feel it Spriggan did. His heart quivered for a moment at the thunder that seemed to be pouring straight from his mother's soul. He was terrified for that instant, and at the same time exhilarated by it. Spriggan never felt more alive than the moments when he was truly afraid. This display just made him giddy with the thrill of it. Outwardly, all his siblings would notice was a slight crimson smile at their mother's display of her willpower. "If you want mother, after the tournament is over, I could test my long lost brother to see how well he can fulfill his duties if you wish. It wouldn't be that big of a deal." He said, as his smile continued, and his gaze directed on the man of honor in front of him. "No." Niu casually replied to Spriggan, before turning back to Tabart "I've had my share." Niu said "And so has Tabart. You're full now, aren't you." She said, placing her arm on his shoulder "Come, we will got the bathes. You must be exhausted from your trip here. A good bath will refresh you, and then, we can discuss further business, your duties here, and, your future training." She explained, lightly pulling him, a clear gesture to follow him "And discuss business with your group. The circus.". Tabart nodded in agreement. "Y-Yes," he replied, slurping down another glass of wine as he followed behind Niu, his steps becoming more carless by the minute as his body processed the alcohol. His mind was still foggy, even more so by the Alcohol, but the display of Conqueror's Haki was what muddled his brain. The words that she spoke questioned his memories; he somehow could detect that Niu was simply out of place in that moment, that for the first in time in years she had broken out of her calm and well mannered shell to express the sheer and utter frustration of what she considered failure. It was in that moment that Tabart saw everything as her will forced his brain to awaken the very depths of his memories. He pictured himself as a child being carried of on a boat on that stormy night. His father's face as he bid his wife and his child good fortune and departed in the opposite direction. Though, it was all just so fragmented that it made no sense. Tabart stumbled against the wall as he and Niu walked down the hallway. "What in the hell happened?" he inquired, placing his hand on his forehead. "What happened between my father and you?!" "We did not come eye to eye in our parenting styles." Niu said, turning her head ever so slightly to see Tabart behind her "I wanted to raise a strong, proud warrior to live and carry the pride of Dressrosa's colosseums on their shoulders. He wanted a son." She bluntly replied back "He took you, and ran. Ran like a coward with the least amount of physical confrontation possible.". "I want you to know this." Niu said, pointing her index finger towards Tabart "I've bedded many men, for the sake of the right blood for my children. I've degraded myself for the sake of a future and a dream. Your father is the only man who dared venture back and run. Whether you agree or disagree with my decisions is inconsequential. In this land, my word is law. The King speaks, and all obeys, for it is the natural, correct order of the world.". "The coliseums?" Tabart inquired confusedly, "You mean the tournament thingamajig that's happening tomorrow? You wanted me to be apart of that...as a kid?" He stepped backwards. "Are you crazy? I heard people sometimes die in those things. You put all the rest of your kids through that?" "I put my kids through the preliminaries of life before you get into the real ring." Niu said "My first experience at parenting went haywire. I've learnt from my mistakes. I will not repeat the same mistakes I have before." She lowered her arm, continuing to walk, causing Tabart to follow "If you die, either I failed as a parent and mentor, or, you failed as a student. Whoever the blame goes to, we will see in due time.". He looked down at the red, velvet carpet that decorated the palace. "I-I understand, I think," Tabart replied hesitantly. "I think I should let you know though that fighting truly isn't my...well, forte." He lifted his bandaged arm into the air for Niu to see. "I lost my arm not too long ago. My good arm too," he mentioned. "I don't know if I'd be the warrior you need. I could just leave, you know so I don't disappoint the royal family. You need a warrior, not a son. I don't know if I could be that." Niu suddenly turned around, the quick pace, and precise control of her body as she halted the moment her body and face met with Tabart was almost robotic, automated in how she moved "First impressions were not fantastic." Niu said, walking towards Tabart, grabbing his head and pushing it against her chest, in the closest thing one could call to an embrace by her Highness "At this moment, you are more than merely a son, but less than a warrior. You are my blood. Even if you fail at the simplest of training regime, you will still be my son. No warrior, certaintly, but perhaps not all royal blood is born equal." She said, releasing Tabart "Do not speak so ill of me and yourself. Until I make the decision on where you stand in my personal opinion.". Tabart nodded in agreement, a small smile forming upon his visage. "I understand." It was a simple response, but yet so telling. He had remembered how that royals of Alabasta only wanted him as long as he could be useful to their cause, to provide them with grains and foods for them to grow in the desert. He was truly considered a hero in their eyes, but only for how long. It felt good to have the pressure lifted off him in this way, in a manner that he didn't expect. Honestly, it only made his view of Niu better; it showed genuine care in his development and well being rather than what he could offer her. It was the same motherly care his supposed stepmother showed him. That was so long ago though. The two approached his quarters. "Thank you for escorting me," Tabart expressed graciously, his voice having seemed to gather the bits of confidence that it had during his introduction. They opened the doors, revealing a grand room, decorated with the same red velvet carpet as the rest of the manor. There was a room that connected off from the main bedroom, an enormous bathroom almost in equal in size. He couldn't see the exact luxuries of the bath, but from the sheer quality of the rest of his quarters, he was sure he wouldn't be disappointed. To the left of the bathroom, glass doors stood tall, revealing a balcony that overlooked the entire city below him. Tabart's smile widened. "Oh...this is huge," he said with a childish excitement. "T-this is my room? All of this?" Avelina watched the two of them leave, her tremors slowly receding as her thundering heart finally quieted. She took a breath to steady herself as the feeling faded with her mother's receding presence. Finally able to concentrate properly once more, she began turning over what she had just witnessed. Raw emotions that didn't compute with a stoicism that was unfaltering, unrelenting. "This father of his must have really done a number on her to elicit such a reaction...." Ave thought, keeping this in mind for later. "Are we dismissed?" she asked the remaining Camellia, still visibly shaken. Camellia's figure was intended to be poise and perfect. But any discerning eye could tell she was visibly shaken. Sweat had been rolling down her head, and she didn't pay any mind. Her eyes were distant, frozen in time. What she saw...she should not have seen. Her stomach curled, but she could not respond. It took her some time until Avelina's words sunk in, at which point she tried to break out of her trance. "Y-yes...y-you are all dismissed." As the Queen said this, she stood and left the room promptly without a single word. It had all been far too much for her today. Judas noted the Queen's behavior and took a glance at his siblings. All of them were shaken, but they were all raised to be strong. They should be able to use each other as support. But the Queen was alone...he could not leave her like that. He stood up and went after the Queen, hoping that she didn't lock herself in isolation. "All and more." Niu said to her son, witnessing the glee on his face "You are royalty. I could bring you many a women if you wish. Or men, I've no place to judge." She said to him, placing her hand on his shoulder "Expect more. Because as royalty, your blood alone grants you power above thousands.". "What, men, women?! Nope, I can't!" Tabart declared. "I have a girlfriend already. She has long, striking white hair that drapes down her back, and this noble aura about her," he reminisced as he remembered her smiling face. "If she didn't have that slave marking on her abdomen, I would've never known she was a slave. I would have just thought she was some spoiled brat, you know? You'll have to meet her eventually." Niu's grip subtly, but noticeably tightened on Tabart's shoulder "I am not one to judge your tastes." Niu said, letting go of Tabart "If you so wish to have physical intimacy with a whore, you are free to it." She said, insulting Tabart's supposed girlfriend with such a casual tone it went unnoticed when it was first spoken, as if it were any other harmless word "However, as your mother, I forbid you from having matrimony with her. You are to be reserved for a proper bride. One of matching blood to yours. Not a dirty one you found in some slave trade." Niu said, walking towards the door, grabbing onto it as she exited "Sleep and rest. We have an important event tomorrow." She said, slamming the door shut. Tabart looked at the door silently for a few moments, truly thinking about what Niu had said in her last words to him. "I-I think she just called Frida a whore," he finally processed. "Yeah right bitch, I'll marry whoever I want." Category:Role-Plays Category:Role-Plays